Wouldn't you like to know?
by Quatre-kins
Summary: Love is confusing, especially for Gundam pilots. Eventual 2x4, look out for random bits...and i'm not sure on the rating...
1. Whats going on?

I wasn't sure what to rate this one.better safe than sorry!  
  
Shinigami- The god of death; ruthless killing machine; fighting in the lonesome battlefield; afraid of nothing.except a scrawny, pale, blue-eyed 15 year-old boy. Duo sighed and crossed his arms as he thought over the facts in his mind. 'What's there to fear?' he asked himself. 'The worst that can happen is he'll turn me down.'  
  
Duo huffed. 'That would be pretty bad.' He turned his head to the door as he heard the click of the knob.  
  
His brain went into alert mode and he automatically picked up the gun from the nearby desk, aiming it at the door. His finger was resting on the trigger as the very one he was thinking about came in. He lowered the gun and smiled at him. "Oh hey, Quat! You should've told me it was you." The gun went back on the desk as he stood to help his friend with the grocery bags.  
  
Quatre grinned back at him as he shut the door with his foot. "I'm sorry, Duo. I'll say something next time." He set the bags down on the kitchen counter.  
  
The braided one began putting away the food as Quatre went to the phone. "Did Trowa call yet?"  
  
Duo froze midway of putting a box of cream cheese in the fridge. "No."  
  
Quatre furrowed his brow and picked up the receiver. "Well, I'm going to check up on him."  
  
Duo grumbled unintelligibly as thoughts filled his head. 'Stupid Trowa. Why does he get him? All he ever does is walk around and look depressed. At least Heero looks angry or crazy. Noooo, Trowa just flips around and says nothing, wastes his facial muscles, and gets Quatre. It's not fair. He's too tall, and lanky, and what's with his hair? I mean, if he was to kiss Quatre, the poor kid would get poked in the eye! Honestly-!'  
  
"Duo?" Quatre interrupted his train of thought.  
  
The boy turned to face him. "Yes?"  
  
The blonde opened the fridge and blinked a few times. "Not to bother you, but people usually don't put crackers and cereal in the refrigerator. And," he added, going to the cupboard, "They don't put milk and cheese in the pantry."  
  
"Well I'm different." He stated, crossing his arms. "And it's a cupboard, not a pantry."  
  
Quatre blinked a few times. "Well, alright then."  
  
***  
  
It was a few days later, and Duo was once again sitting in his chair, this time reading a magazine. ".make-out with Relena before I'd put mayo in my hair."  
  
He continued mumbling incoherently, before lifting his head to the sound of the doorknob clicking. He put away the issue of Cosmo, and then stood to welcome Quatre.  
  
"Hey there, Qua-," his voice faltered as he saw Trowa enter the apartment as well. "-tre..."  
  
His eyes narrowed on the uni-banged pilot. 'Mortal enemy.Trowa Barton.on premises.' He glanced over at Heero, who was on the couch reading an issue of Reader's Digest. '.Request to destroy.'  
  
The pilot glared back at him. 'Request denied. Shape up or die.' He flipped to the Military jokes.  
  
Quatre beamed as he pulled Trowa into the room. "Hey Duo, did you start dinner, or is it my turn tonight?"  
  
The braided boy grumbled somewhat before answering. "Why not make Heero do it?"  
  
"Because I'd like to eat something other than MRE's." (note: MRE's are those nifty little meals in a baggie that you add water too.)  
  
Heero grunted and put down the magazine. "I'll order out tonight."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Alright Heero." He began to wonder why Heero acted like he was living with him and Duo. Suddenly, a new thought dawned on Quatre. 'Maybe he and Duo got together!'  
  
That couldn't be though.He shook his head quickly. No, Duo wouldn't go with Heero. Then again, it was awfully lonely at night.Quatre's eyes widened. Were they lovers already? Did they turn to each other for comfort, and allow their bodies to settle hidden de-  
  
Everyone stared at Quatre, who was standing with his mouth agape and his eyes forward, wide with surprise and revelation. "Earth to Quatre." spoke Duo, his hand passing in front of the blonde boy's spaced out eyes.  
  
-sires? Were their lips exploring carnal knowledge of lust? Was Duo's head thrown back as he released a passion-filled moan that was brought on by the blonde-haired.wait a second.Heero wasn't blonde.  
  
"QUATRE! SNAP OUT OF IT!"  
  
The small boy went tumbling backwards in surprise at the sudden yell from his American friend. His fantasy ruined, he could only look up at Trowa, Heero, and Duo.  
  
"So, Chinese tonight?" 


	2. It couldn't be

Thanks everyone for the comments! I really really appreciated them! Since I forgot it last time, I don't own gundam wing- but I sure wish I did, cause then that series would be crawling with yaoi (and not just hints) Anyways, on with the second chapter!  
  
Dinner was silent, only interrupted by the occasional comment of, "pass the soy sauce" and a belch here or there. There seemed to be something in the atmosphere, but Quatre couldn't quite put his finger on it. There was a feeling of tension in the air. The blonde pilot's eyes fell on Duo. Yes, he seemed to look pretty tense, as if ready to spring at any moment. He blinked a few times. Was Duo filled with sexual tension? Well, Heero WAS sitting right next to him. And Duo WAS eating that noodle a little suggestively. His eyebrows raised in surprise. Was that an animalistic look in those deep violet eyes?  
  
Quatre shook his head and looked down at his now empty bowl of food. His gaze soon settled beside him on Trowa, who still had a few pieces of beef on his plate. He looked up at his friend, and noticed his attention seemed to be elsewhere, then the blue eyed pilot leaned over.  
  
Duo couldn't believe his eyes. He blinked a few times as he watched Quatre place a hand in-between Trowa's half-crossed legs, then shift over and eat some beef from the uni-banged bugger's very plate! His hand was mere inches away from that damned pilot's crotch, and the green eyes remained emotionless. For a few moments anyway.  
  
Trowa glanced down at Quatre. "If you wanted my food you could've asked."  
  
The blonde felt a blush tint his cheeks as pulled back his hand and sat back once more, setting his bowl on the floor and his hands back in his lap.  
  
Duo's eyes narrowed on Trowa. Were those two doing some kind of foreplay? This was his house too, and Trowa had no right to be seducing what was rightfully his. Wait. Rightfully his? The braided boy blinked and scratched his head. He was getting awfully possessive about Quat. He glanced at Heero, who was searching for some nutritional facts on the take-out boxes.  
  
"Filthy." Heero muttered, before setting the box down and rising to his feet. "Duo. Bed." It sounded more like a demand than a request.  
  
The cheerful pilot set down his plate. "Right-o. Be there in a sec." He watched as Heero made his way to his bedroom. Duo half-waved to Quatre. "See you in the morning!"  
  
The blonde watched with a slack jaw as Duo made his way to his room, a bit of a spring in his step as he followed Heero. This couldn't be happening. They were probably going to give in to drunken desire, let clumsy hands tug and pull off each other's clothing til nothing was left but beautiful, naked, Duo-flesh-  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow and tapped Quatre on the shoulder lightly. His friend was beginning to drool, and he had that spaced out look to him again. He pondered the possibility of his recent behavior being brought on by an illness. "Quatre?" he nudged him again.  
  
-They'd probably already done it before. Quatre noticed how Heero only spoke two words for the other pilot to know precisely what he meant. That could mean- Quatre froze up in horror- they could've been doing the very thing he didn't want them to be doing while poor Quatre was out and about with Trowa. Duo could've been pinning Heero down on the couch as he rubbed against- Quatre's jaw dropped. Perhaps right now they'd already begun? Perhaps they were entangling themselves in bed sheets and- His thoughts were cut off as he was violently shaken by Trowa.  
  
A few small slaps in the face and a couple more shakes and Quatre snapped out of his trance. Trowa breathed a sigh of relief and then stood up. "I'm going to head home. Thank you for dinner."  
  
Quatre frowned slightly, then nodded to his departing friend. "You're welcome. Drive safely!" he called out as the green eyed pilot left.  
  
He was alone now.  
  
He was alone in his apartment.  
  
Heero and Duo were together in Duo's room.  
  
They were alone as well. "Doing god knows what." muttered Quatre, as he stooped to pick up the dirty dishes. He sighed lightly as he dropped the plate and bowls in the kitchen sink. Relationships were depressing.  
  
In Duo's room, strange things were indeed going on. Private things, that only the two pilots could know about. "So do you think I should go with the blue one?" Heero asked as he studied his reflection in the mirror, noting the way the short party dress hugged his barely-there curves in all the right places.  
  
Duo nodded slightly. "Definitely, it brings out your eyes."  
  
Thank god Quatre hadn't bothered checking in on them.  
  
* Quat: Well, so ends another chapter. This one kinda sucked, but no matter! I have a bit of an idea for the next chapter.and this one was totally off the top of my head.  
  
Wufei: When am I going to be in this story?  
  
Quat: Soon enough Wuffers, soon enough.  
  
Wufei: ..you better not make me gay.  
  
Quat: in due time Wuffers, in due time. [Maniacal laughter]  
  
Wufei: O.O 


	3. Say it isn't so

Ah, it was a peaceful Sunday morning at 05, Nataku Lane. In the backyard, birds were chirping gaily, squirrels were hopping from tree to tree, and the sun shone down in perfect rays on the evenly mowed, beautifully cut green grass. Yes, it was indeed peaceful, thought Wufei as he popped his Enya CD into his boom box and sat down on his yoga mat. In the background, one of the nicely chirping birds pooed on Wufei's wonderfully polished car, but he did not notice, as he was being entranced by the soothing vocals of the Celtic songs.  
  
"Ah. quiet at last." He murmured to himself, then hummed along quietly with the tune and began stretching.  
  
"Wuuuuuuffleeeeees..." The boy paused mid-stretch and glanced at the boom box. He could've sworn he'd heard his name in the middle of a chant.  
  
"Wuuuuuffleeeeees...!" This time a bit louder. Was this the soul of Enya herself, reaching out from the dead to give the Chinese boy an important message through one of her CD's? Wufei shook his head slowly; this was weirder than the Yanni incident. He started to stretch again.  
  
"Wuffles...!!" The boy eyed the machine suspiciously and switched to the next song, then plopped back down on his mat and began to meditate. Hearing his name over and over again was beginning to creep him out.  
  
"WUFFLES!!" Suddenly, Wufei felt a heavy force land on him, knocking him flat on his face in the dewy, evenly cut grass. "I've been looking for you."  
  
The boy struggled to throw the offending mass off of him, but alas, it was to know avail. "What do you want, Maxwell?" He growled, wet pieces of foliage sticking to his face.  
  
Duo slipped off of his friend and sat down in the grass next to him. "Quatre's been trying to call here for an hour, but no one was answering the phone, so I decided to come over here and give you the message!"  
  
Wufei sat up and began picking soaked greenery off of his face. "Thanks..." he muttered, as he stood. "What was the message, anyway?"  
  
The brunette paused, then grinned. "I forgot! See ya, Wuffles!"  
  
Duo was gone before the Chinese boy could even turn around.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Back at the apartment, a certain blonde was scrubbing the already clean kitchen over and over again as he contemplated Heero and Duo's possible relationship. He'd been up the whole night, and by this point, his shirt has been unbuttoned with one side hanging haphazardly off of one shoulder and his pants rolled up to his knees. His hair was mussed and sticking up in random places, and the sponge in his hand was worn down to almost nothing. The kitchen was close to sparkling, however, and the entire home smelled piney fresh.  
  
Quatre released a heavy sigh as he set the used up sponge on the counter and turned to go to bed. Just then, Duo came in through the front door and stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a glimpse at his roommate. "Quatre...? Are you okay?" he asked, a concerned look plastered on his face as he approached the wavering blonde.  
  
"Oh, I was just cleaning." He stated, a dreamy smile appearing. That smile soon went away, though, as Heero quickly exited Duo's bedroom.  
  
The cobalt eyed boy paused in front of his braided friend, and Quatre raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Thanks for last night." He whispered in his ear, before quickly exiting the apartment.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened; his heart first stopped, then began racing. So they WERE seeing each other, turning to one another for comfort in the night and expressing their feelings in a frenzied dance among tangled sheets. They WERE passionately exploring their bodies, groping madly in the dark as gasps and moans of pleasure escaped Duo's sweet parted lips...  
  
The world began spinning underneath Quatre, and he felt himself falling before all went black.  
  
(Okay, so this chapter was kinda short... Really short. But that's okay! And... I also apologize for the completely pointless part at the beginning, but I just had to do it! Honest! And... I also really really apologize for how long it took for the third chapter... Tomorrow I'm gonna write part two of chapter three e.e Or... pretend that I am... *coughs*) 


End file.
